


How Did We Get Here?

by altfluxx



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Angst, Complicated Relationships, Drabble, Drunkenness, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluid Sexuality, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Infidelity, Jealousy, Oral Sex, Other, Public Sex, Relationship of Convenience, Revenge Sex, Rival Sex, Secret Relationship, Self-Discovery, Sexual Experimentation, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2018-10-28 15:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altfluxx/pseuds/altfluxx
Summary: Just a few shifted circumstances but it takes place in canon.Consider if a (very) alternate timeline if you will - takes place the night of the fire.(my 1st attempt at a fic, so sorry if something obvious got messed up or something)To be determined. Kudos/Comments/Etc appreciated!





	1. How Did We Get Here?

Connor couldn't quite believe what was happening, he would have thought it was a dream except even his subconscious never took him here... but apparently a shit ton of booze and the right amount of personal angst could.

And so here he is, thrusting against the fabric of his pants, trying to catch some friction as they slide across Michaela's thigh. He's not sure who even started it , but he assumes it was her because of _course_ she's thought about it before - who hasn't wanted to give Connor Walsh a test spin, see if he's as good as he claims? He can't blame her, but he is surprised he so easily returned the initiated kiss. He's been no stranger to turning down a woman's advances of course, after all that face works on women too.

He does remember returning to Michaela's place horny and discouraged. Thomas had to leave, he got an emergency call from a family member that interrupted their hookup before they even left the bar for his apartment. Sure he could have picked up someone at the bar if he wanted, but there was a certain aphrodisiac-quality to sex with a purpose that some random guy wouldn't have fulfilled tonight. Fucking a guy for information, for class notes, or in Thomas's case for revenge...it's just seemed to heighten every sensation for Connor.

 _"Is that what this is then? Revenge?"_ Connor wondered to himself. Sure it lacks the personal attack of going after the last guy Oliver was into but finding out Connor slept with a woman might hurt a bit too right?

She rubbed her face against his stubble as he nipped at the nape of her neck, the heat from the friction radiating against him.

 _"She's leaving burn marks... that's visible proof that this happened. Oh! Sure, she wants to piss Asher off too after his bonehead move with her mother! So we're clearly both in this for the same reason right?"_ Connor began to wonder, but quickly shook off the thought.

Over-thinking has gotten him into trouble lately - better to just shut off the brain and let his body do what it's best at. Though, is he best at this? He can't help but wonder... he certainly doesn't want to kill his reputation just because he's lost the home-field advantage here, and he knows he'd never live it down with Michaela if he grew soft or couldn't finish.

 _Jesus Connor, shut up!"_ he tells himself with a roll of his eyes. Unable to turn off his inner-dialogue, he leaned back and for the first time since this started he met Michaela's eyes. Neither of them said anything, words would make this real and if it's real than there are sure to be questions... questions neither of them want to answer. A silent understanding was better he decided.

He reached to undo his belt as she wasted no time releasing his dick through his fly. "Aren't you the infamous 8isgr8? I guess the math is a bit different on Humpr." Michaela remarked after it sprung out. Breaking the silence with a quip against him, of course... so much for a silent understanding. 

It was an accurate assessment on her part, sure, but guys always go along with whatever mutual embellishments they've made on apps without comment once they're together in person - it's just polite.

"Screw you" he said defensively.

"You sure you can manage that..? " she shot back.

And there it was. The fire, the competitive spirit that has hindered and helped their friendship. Maybe tonight could a win in more ways than one... a little revenge on Oliver and another "win" in his eternal game of back-and-forth with Michaela. Yeah...he's got this.

Michaela's hand grew brave and took grip of Connors shaft, and began to lean in to take him into her mouth when Connor stopped her. "Honey you wouldn't offer to paint for Picasso would you? Leave that to the professionals." he taunted with his signature smirk as he began undoing the buttons of his shirt.

She began to open her mouth with her next retort when they were interrupted by the ringing of her phone. They both suddenly became very aware of themselves -  like Adam & Eve after they had eaten the apple, becoming aware of their own modesty for the first time.

They looked at the phone on the coffee table, then back at each other.

 


	2. The Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well the comments asked for smutty so...

The phone rang twice more, both of them frozen in utter self-awareness. Finally Michaela leapt forward and grabbed her phone, Connor waited to see what her choice would be - she'll either answer it, or ignore it... and then there's no going back.

She took longer than he expected to make that choice though, she simply stared at the phone - perhaps herself conflicted as to what she should do. Connor prepared himself to undo the mess that was about to be made and looked around to see where Michaela had tossed his boxer briefs off to - though he couldn't help but wonder who it was, maybe Asher begging for forgiveness or Laurel needing to vent about something? Then he saw her thumb slide against the screen and all of those thoughts left him... whoever it was, whatever they wanted, ignored.

She chose him, she chose... _this_.

With Michaela's mind clearly made up she made her way back to him, her hands pulled his face to hers and they kissed, her tongue explored his mouth as she reached to shimmy out of her pajamas - no time wasted to get back to where they left off.

Connor's hands began to wander across her body, one tangled in her hair as the other found its way to the small of her back.

She broke the kiss and looked down, her mouth opened as if she had something to say but she was having trouble getting the words out.

"Do you... do you think you can give me an orgasm?" she sighed meekly, an unusual tone for her Connor noted.

"Don't get me wrong I mean Asher is great to me and _always_ gets me there by other means, he always goes down on me when I ask, it's just not... through actual sex, you know? If you think you're up for the challenge of course."

"It's never been much of a challenge before." Connor retorted, his ego somehow managing to grow bigger by the second. Unsurprised to hear about his lack of prowess, this now became a game that would win him points against Asher as well. Win's all around!

Connor felt around his jeans pocket and took out his wallet to grab a condom, Michaela's arm reached around him and plucked one out herself, tearing it open as she sat back down on the couch. He turned to present himself to her and she began unraveling it and sliding it down him. She stroked it a few more times after it was on to get him fully hard again.

Looking down at her their eyes connected again, she had this hungry look in her eyes that he had never seen in her before outside of the courtroom. He climbed onto the couch with her - hiking her legs up so that her ankles rested on his shoulders. Positioning himself he slowly teased against her entrance to prepare, and found her slick with anticipation. He couldn't help but smirk, he had made the crude type of joke once or twice before but now here they are and she is _actually_ wet at the thought of him being inside of her.

And now he would be.

Connor knew to be cautious with this to start, this wasn't his playground after all so he didn't want to presume he knew the exact speeds and rhythms necessary here. He carefully dipped himself into her, sinking slowly down as she gasped, arching her back and taking grip of the edge of the couch. His face turned flush and he shuddered from the unfamiliar sensations as she enveloped him.

He slid in until there was no more of him left to give. She bit her lip to stifle her moans until finally she was full of him, and her mouth gaped wide in silent bliss.

Their hands roamed curiously across each others bodies, their hips moving together in time. Growing more comfortable and feeling more in his element than before, he switched up his rhythm and picked up the pace of his movements.

Feeling more comfortable herself, Michaela took grasp of his hand in hers and guided it downwards - and quickly understanding her silent instruction Connor began rubbing slow circles with his thumb in time with the roll of his hips.

He fell onto her, while keeping his rhythm going, and buried his head in the crook of her neck and began kissing and nibbling on the soft flesh. Her breath grew ragged as she tried whispering something into his ear, but he couldn't make it out as words seemed to have failed her. The audible sound of flesh against flesh and fluttered moans were all of the communication they could share.

It didn't take much longer to reach climax, Connor held himself back until the pair of them could ride the wave of their orgasms simultaneously. She writhed around beneath him, her nails dug into his back.

He began to remove himself from her when Michaelas hand took grip of his face, turning it back to hers they met each others lips once more, savoring one another in one final kiss before this moment ended - and the chaos of their lives would find them again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was hard to post to be honest lol, for my first time writing a story maybe jumping straight into smut was a poor choice but hopefully it turned out ok? I wasn't sure how to depict it at first but it felt clear that doing a "fade to black" past the action wouldn't really be very true to Connors character so I just...tried to keep a balance between plot & porn lol
> 
> I can definitely see a chapter or two more of these two's hijinks (though the story may get a big angsty if I'm trying to stick to canon?) - we'll see :)
> 
> Kudos/Comments/Etc always appreciated!


	3. Aftershocks

Connor exited the bathroom, freshly showered, with a towel draped around his wast. He made his way over to the couch and sat on the edge, sliding his boxer briefs back on. It was a little past midnight now and the sound of sirens and electronic music from the street bellow filled the silence between them.

Michaela sat on the other side of the couch, she showered before him yet she was still sitting there in her robe, he wondered if something was preoccupying her.

"So like... are you waiting for round two or is something bothering you? I'm not gonna have to deal with you acting all like a lovesick puppy now am I?" he inquired, tossing her a sideways glance as he began to button his shirt.

"You're well aware of my style, everyone is, falling into something serious after a random hookup was a weird freak-circumstnace once in a lifetime type of deal with Ollie... plus there's the whole gay thing--"

Michaela suddenly interrupted him. "Yes! The gay thing... that would be the one I was thinking about actually, not that I'm surprised you'd expect me to be unable to keep from fawning over you." she rolled her eyes. "Connor you tried some... well, for lack of a better term, not quite gay stuff tonight. Like, a bunch of it."

"Tried? Based on the frequencies your voice was hitting I'd say I did a bit more than try, I'd say pretty much succeeded at it." he chuckled with hid trademark smirk, tucking his shirt into his pants.

"Connor, please... what does it mean? I'm not like expecting an 'us' or anything, not that I would even want that, but... that certainly wasn't nothing worth talking about! That's not just something we can move on from like it never happened, you know that right?" she pleaded.

"Michaela, look... we've had some pretty clear tension between us for ages, even before the mutual Aiden connection came into the picture. Now, Did I expect it to unfold in the way it did last night? Of course not... but if I know any topics it's people and it's sex. Last night we had some amazing sex, which I always am down for, and I imagine you don't get often if ever with Doucheface. Plus I got to prove my favorite skillset to you once and for all, a dream come true for you, I know." he said tauntingly with a wink just to be a bit extra about this.

"And now, once Oliver finds out about it, I'll get _that_ satisfaction too... we're all winners in this! Well...me and you are at least, I guess Oliver and Asher may not feel that vibe." he chuckled as he walked towards her bathroom to check himself in the mirror before leaving.

"Oh what bullshit Connor, believe it or not I haven't spend the last year of my life yearning and thirsting over you like some horny idiot. Honestly I'm just as surprised as you are by last night, I would have never thought I'd allow such a thing to happen, and the fact that you're implying that I've been wishing for it is laughable!" Michaela remarked with a huff, she got off the couch and headed to her purse on her dresser while muttering under her breath.

Connor was willing to accept silence or dismissal, but for her to outrightly deny it? As if he hadn't noticed her checking him out? The glances, the ridiculously unsubtle flirting... he had to admit he enjoyed being ogled by her and even played along with it more than once, the status of being the unobtainable goal for someone gave him a bit of a buzz... but now he's been obtained, and he needs her to admit it was what she wanted this whole time.

"Oh okay... my bad." he said, coming out of the bathroom with a glint in his eyes. He approached her as she stood at her dresser going through her purse. "So you didn't find me good looking when we first met. And after the first case we went against each other on you _didn't_ think about the chemistry we had, and where else that might translate." he remarked, as he pressed against her teasingly from behind.

She glanced up from the phone she had grabbed from her purse and was about to speak, but Connor was determined and unrelenting, and left her no chance.

"One-upping me was strictly professional there was _no_ little extra joy you got from besting me, you never thought about how our little back-and-forth might escalate one day..." he continued, moving the hair from her shoulder and sucking at the hicky that bruised her neck, her breath hitched in response.

"And it never entered even your wildest dreams what it might feel like to have me... pulsing inside of you... that I might be able to satisfy that urge, that desperate need that nobody else had been able to give you...right?" his voice whispering wet in her ear, as he nipped at her earlobe.

Connor was surprised to find that nothing came from his last remarks, even after Michaela had been so responsive just seconds ago. So despite his better judgment, which he rarely listened to anyway, he escalated things - unwilling to let go without the answer he wanted.

He took his hand off of her hip and slid it slowly under her robe, without the buzz of alcohol he found himself slightly nervous venturing back to take that plunge again - was it just him following his ego or was it something else?

"Oh God Connor I... we have to.. oh God!" Michaela quickly interrupted before his hands found their way back into to her.

He had no time to think as she rushed away from the desk into her room. This wasn't some excited rush, her mood was frantic and he heard her slamming her closet door and breathing erratically.

"Shit... was this me? I mean I'm sorry but, you really have laid it on pretty thick for the past year you can't be that shocked that I noticed Michaela!" Connor half-apologized, half more than he's used to offering people.

"No, fuck Connor, it..." Michaela began, exiting her room fully dressed with her phone shaking in her hand. "Something happened last night, Annalises's house... the call I ignored earlier it, well, it was Oliver and..." she began to rattle off while looking for her keys.

"Wait - what? Oliver called you last night? What happened? Why wouldn't you have told me that?!" Connor shouted, his brain running a mile a minute and his heart started racing even faster than that.

"How the fuck was I supposed to know what he was calling about? It seemed like a bit of a mood killer to tell the guy I was about to fuck that his occasional-boyfriend was calling! Now isn't the time we need to head to the hospital, his texts said that Laurel's in bad condition and.. shit... he thinks someone is dead. Come on, we have to go!" she stormed out of the apartment towards the elevator, Connor locked the door and followed behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help but sneak in some smut with the inevitable angst!  
> Not sure how I see things playing out past this actually, I don't really care to write a re-telling of Season 3 just with the small tweak of this hookup, so I may jump around the timeline a bit. If I can skip through some boring in-canon stuff and get to the more interesting parts I can put a new spin on it may stay interesting?
> 
> Time will tell!  
> Kudos/Comments/Etc always appreciated!


	4. Life on Pause

It had been three days now since Wes died. Three days since their lives changed forever.

It felt like weeks, maybe months have passed as each minute passed so slowly stuck in that hospital with the rest of the group.

Connor and Michaela were the last to arrive, and seeing Oliver so broken up under the impression that he was dead flooded Connor with guilt, then to be punched in the gut with the news that Wes died... Connor had shut down after that, running on auto-pilot the rest of the week.

The group stayed to support Laurel - making sure she was safe and stable. And the baby, that poor baby, it wasn't even born yet and Connor had somehow found a way to come to odds with it. But... to bring a child into this world, this hell that Annalise has had them all trapped in? He wouldn't wish that on anyone.

Still he was wrong to say what he said out loud though, especially with Laurel in the room, he simply wasn't thinking anymore... thinking hurt to much, he couldn't think any longer.

He sent Oliver home shortly after Asher assaulted him, there were too many implied questions that Connor couldn't handle answering - not about Wes, not about Annalise, not about the new bruises on his face, not about Sam... and _definitely_ not about why he hadn't picked up his phone the night of the fire, leaving him to worry for so long.

It had been three days now since Wes died, three days since all of their lives hit pause.

Sending him home may have been a mistake in hindsight though, since once he left Bonnie was free to talk more bluntly about the situation - since only the Keating 4 were left in the room. She initiated a particularly tactless strategy session, which quickly led to Laurel getting the nurse to kick them all out of her room anyway. So now with nowhere else to go Connor found himself returning to where he was that night, crashed on Michaela's couch.

Michaela made it clear to Asher that with his newly discovered temper he wasn't welcome at her apartment until further notice, Connor felt guilty to hear that - he knows he deserved that punch, but right now the less people he has to be around the better.

They sat in silence for over an hour after arriving back at her place, they hadn't actually talked at all since they left that night. Connor wouldn't even look at her if he could help it, there were just too many things going on at once, to even think about their unresolved... whatever that was, it was just one extra thing he couldn't handle on his plate right now.

Michaela finally broke the silence, as she often does.

"So... not to project or anything but, are you handling this all okay? Like, you seem to be pretty... out of it?" she asked, tip-toeing around the sensitive subject matter.

"Am I okay? _Okay_? Shit, are any of us okay Michaela? I mean has the past year of our life been okay? Even a little? And now..." Connor trailed off as the stoic persona he had been building up these past few days fell apart, his voice cracking showed the first signs of any emotion in days.

"You're right. I'm sorry, that was... a poor choice of question. Things haven't really been alright in quite a while now, but... we're in this 'not okay' together, alright? Remember that... don't bottle up your feelings and thoughts when we're all in this mess together here." she reminded him, getting up from her chair and joining him on the couch as her eyes welled with tears - the emotions she thought she had left back at the hospital finding their way back to her now.

"The sad thing is I think I'm... I'm practically used to it at this point. I'm just... broken, and numb, and I don't think this will ever stop now that we're trapped in Annalises web." Connor admitted, defeat lingering in his words.

Michaela took grasp of his hands in hers, wanting to put an end to his downward spiral and bring him back to the present. "Connor please... it's a really rough time right now for _all_ of us, but you can't get lost in thinking like that. Too many people care about you and want to see you get through this - Asher's like obsessed with you, Oliver loves you, I-" she stopped short, unsure of what to say there.

"...you're not alone in this, we're not alone." she finished, squeezing his hands tight.

They sat like this for several minutes before Michaela let go, feeling slightly defeated that she had done all she could to try to calm him down, and perhaps it wasn't enough. She began to stand up when Connors hand shot up and took grasp of her arm

"Please... I just... don't want to be alone now.." he said, his brown eyes piercing, begging her to stay with him.

She sat back down with a small smile and he rested his head on her shoulder. She rubbed her hand along his back until his breathing relaxed, returning to a normal calm pace.

"I'm sorry to get all cliché on you but.. this too shall pass, we've gotten through so much this past year, this may be the biggest thing yet but... we'll make it. I know we will." she assured him, trying to assure herself a bit as well.

 

* * *

 

Their days remained like this for a while, they would put on a brave face at class, when they didn't skip it, and then once they returned back to Michaela's apartment they would drop all pretenses.

Sometimes they would end up arguing about how to try and fix their situation, sometimes they would mourn Wes and share memories, sometimes they'd just sit in silence... but neither of them had to go through it alone, that's what mattered.

And then one day, a little over two weeks since that fateful night, they found themselves watching a movie - some cheesy comedy Michaela loved and Connor liked to pretend he didn't enjoy too, when for the first time in ages Michaela chuckled.

She didn't realize it right away, until Connor shook her shoulder and caught her eye.

"You doing better there?" he asked, rubbing her shoulder as she laid against him.

"Yeah I... I guess I am? I don't know, it feels nice to just enjoy this, to... act like everything is okay, you know?" she wondered aloud.

"Good. At least one of us is making some progress with this 'grieving thing' I guess!" Connor quipped, sitting up and grabbing a pillow to cling to - his old standby.

"I wish I could manage to do that, to just... shut off the world for a minute, close my eyes and find some peace again. I just... can't? I'm too in my head, I don't know. I'm not letting me I guess" he chuckled grimly, a slight hint of jealousy perhaps in his tone.

Michaela suddenly sat up and locked eyes with Connor, even now in this dark place those big brown eyes had such a glint to them.

"I could... I mean, if you..." she began, but second guessed herself for a moment.

She glanced around the room, her eyes darting around at nothing in particular.

The life that had been lived here, the highs and lows... it had become a haven of sorts to them both in all this chaos even before the fire, and now more than ever.

Suddenly finding a braveness she hadn't felt in weeks she spoke up again.

"I'd like to help you, if... you'll let me? Let me help you shut off the world Connor, let me make you forget, just for a bit... ok?" she offered, her words dripping with promise as her hand found it's way to his thigh.

His mouth softly fell open, though no words came out.

He simply nodded.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there was our unavoidable angst!  
> I tried to do the emotions justice while also not letting them overpower the point of the series? So that ended up with me kinda doing a "montage" in the beginning to work through some of the more in-canon pieces.  
> I hope it didn't come off weird, I was just trying to get back to having Connor & Michaela alone since that's how this story has gone so far... not that I'm against adding in other characters at some point! Any opinions on that?
> 
> I was originally going to be a bit cruel and cut the chapter off with Michaelas question, but I decided that Connors nod in response was more of a powerful (and promising) visual to end off on :P  
> I hope you're all still enjoying the story, and as always Kudos/Comments/Suggestions/Etc are always appreciated!


	5. Something Good

Michaela met Connors open mouth with a kiss, the deepest they've shared yet, bubbling over with lust and rage and misery and everything else they've been caught up in these past few weeks. She grabs at the sides of his shirt, pulling it free of his belt and tugging it off of him.

They began to make out, grasping at each other’s bodies. Her soft edges felt familiar in his hands. He savored the moment, taking time to properly feel her curves. Her hands returned the favour, clawing down his back.

Pulling out of the kiss, she moved to his ear. "I know you consider yourself quite the Picasso," she said, her voice dripping with lust, "but I think you'll find that I'm quite the artist myself." she practically purrs, sending a jolt of electricity straight through Connors body.

Michaela's lips slowly trailed kisses across his chest, down to his stomach, and finally at the waistband of his pants. Unzipping them she quickly yanked them off along with his underwear, finally freeing his already hard erection - she fell gently to her knees, and took him into her mouth.

She knew what she was doing, that much became clear to Connor very quickly. Apparently the old 'a mouth's a mouth' line he used to use to hook up with straight guys was accurate after all.

Maybe it was just how low he's been these past few weeks, and how badly he needed to feel something _anything_ good right now, but fuck if he couldn't recall a better feeling than the one taking over him at this moment. His hand brushed against her cheek as she paused a moment and worked him with her hand.

Connor spread himself out and watched in delight as this prom queen gradually worked all of him into her mouth. Her hands working in perfect time with her mouth, her tongue working around him like a popsicle. It didn’t take long before he felt himself reaching his limit. He warned her as he got closer to climax but she kept going.

His muscles tightened, his vision blurred, the pleasure spiked.

He slowly came down from the high, and felt the cool air hit his member as it fell from her mouth. He opened his eyes and they locked with hers as she crawled up his torso, suddenly tasting himself on her lips as she sealed their mouths together.

After a moment she pulled away from him and got to her feet, she fixed the mess that her hair had become and made her way towards her room. "We... should get some sleep. We've got an early morning tomorrow if we don't want to flunk out so... hopefully that relaxed you enough now to get a good nights rest, right? Good night Connnor." she turned and said with a shy smile before disappearing past the doorway.

But Connor wasn’t done yet.

He had finished, yes, but she hadn't... and Connor was many thing but a selfish lover wasn't one of them, he always ensured that even the nameless random Humpr hookups left whatever bathroom stall or back ally they were in as overwhelmed and sexually spent as he was.

Not bothering to gather his clothes, the still-naked Connor followed her, pushing her ajar door open and revealing himself to her. She sat on the bed with her laptop, frozen, a mix of shock and glee on her face.

"I don't believe we're done" he announced leaning cockily against the door frame, a boyish glint in his eyes as he began sauntering towards her.

She slid the laptop off of her lap as his hands traveled up her thighs, sliding off the clothes from her lower body.

He gently pushed her legs open, positioning his face above her groin. Fully on display she waited for him, he began his work.

He didn’t really know what he was doing, but he could work off her reactions. He slid his tongue inside of her and darted it out in quick succession, he knew that teasing his partner never failed to bring out a reaction.

Suddenly a sharp gasp escaped her lips. _"Ah there we go!"_ Connor thought to himself, having finally found the right combination to this vault.

She became very vocal very quickly after that, clearly not having foreseen this turn of events. She must have just assumed that this would only continue as long as it was in Connors benefit, but Connor wasn't getting anything from this... just giving.

Her moans only got more enthusiastic from there.

Connor always liked hearing the sounds he could draw out of people in bed, the whining, the panting, the begging... but he particularly enjoyed hearing her pleasure in this moment. They had spent so long crying and being afraid of every phone call and knock and the door... she deserved this, they both deserved it, something good.

Connor had good sex with Oliver too, fantastic even, but there was always the burden of all the lies he was juggling, how aware and alert he always had to be as to not let something accidentally slip... there was none of that right now.

This moment was something honest, something positive, something safe.

Feeding off of her panting and moaning Connor found himself totally consumed with lust, so hungrily, so needily eating away at her.

Connor wasn't used to the amount of work being put in here though, the complexities this took, he started to slow down slightly before he heard a quick objection.

"No please... I'm... it's so close." Michaela panted, clearly nearing the peak of her pleasure.

He dived back in an picked up the pace, powering through as he knew he had nearly reached the finish line. Michaela seized control of the situation, wrapping her legs around his head pressing him closer into her until finally there was no holding back the flood of pleasure that consumed her.

* * *

 

They sat in silence for several minutes, Michaelas breath heaving as the high lingered across her body. Finally composing herself she glanced down at him, still on his knees, resting his head at the foot of her bed. She couldn't help but giggle at the absurdity, Connor must have returned the sentiment as he answered with a laugh of his own.

"If you give me ten minutes to grab a granola bar and replenish my energy and we can move to the main event if you'd like... and if I remember last time correctly, you like!" Connor smiled slyly.

"Oh are you sure ten minutes will be enough? I mean I wouldn't want to push your limits..." Michaela teased, stoking the flames of their classic rivalry with a grin.

"Oh my limits? You haven't even begun to see my limits. I can keep going now fuck the granola come on!" Connor retorted hopping back on the bed, tugging at himself to prove his words true.

"No no, down boy... I need a minute too. Grab me a bar too will you? And a water, I need to rehydrate a bit." she asked with a laugh, throwing a pillow at him, when suddenly...

"Micky?" a voice echoed from the living room, followed by the shutting of the front door.

Asher was home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well as hinted at by the last chapter's notes, I've decided to start introducing a few familiar faces into the story, only when it feels necessary, to help let the story grow a bit further than it has so far!
> 
> I thought prefacing that clearly incoming drama with another round of smuttiness may be a fair trade off! :)  
> The trick this time was making it unique from the first time... and I think I accomplished that? lol
> 
> And as always, Kudos/Comments/Suggestions/Etc are always appreciated!


	6. Hard Truths

They glanced at each other quickly, like two deer caught in the headlights. Separating fast, there was no time to discuss or plan seeing as Michaela's floorplan didn't grant them much space from where Asher currently stood.

Connor scurried off to the bathroom, and quietly shut the door behind him. Thinking fast he quickly splashed some water on his face and through his hair, and wrapped a towel around himself to disguise his nakedness with the illusion of having just stepped out of the shower... they've covered up murders before so acting like nothing was going on just now should be no hard task, hopefully Michaela was thinking on the same brainwaves as him right now.

He waited for his noticeable erection to settle down, as that would make the lie harder to sell, and pressed an ear up to the door to listen to the conversation taking place on the other side, trying to get some insight on what the situation was outside.

But unfortunately muffled voices were all that hit his ear, with no clear words able to be made out. And even worse his erection wasn't cooperating with the plan either - the thrill of nearly getting caught was of course usually a huge turn on for him but in this instance it would do more harm than anything else... Connor knew that, if only his penis did.

He decided the easiest way through this hurdle was to just get rid of it the old fashioned way, tugging away at himself while grabbing a tissue out of the box. He didn't often find himself having to resort to pleasuring himself seeing as he never had a difficult time finding someone willing to lend him a helpful hand, among other body parts, but it had to be done right now if he was going to be able to exit the bathroom inconspicuously.

He made quick work of himself, and having settled that down he tossed the evidence into the trash bin and made his way out of the bathroom. Clear voices quickly hit him "I get that you're probably not like super pumped to see me right now but I had to at least drop by to make sure you were set for tomorrow, I don't want..." Asher paused, seeing Connor enter the living room.

"Oh hey bro, didn't know you were here... still on the outs with your boo?" he asked as Connor picked up some clothes from his bag to change into.

"We're not on the outs Asher, I'm just trying to give him some time. He just got a bunch of crazy shit thrown on his plate and I'm just trying to respect his space that's all." he replied.

He turned to head back into the bathroom but Michaela had gone back into her room and shut the door. With no other options before him, he threw the clothes onto the couch and collapsed on the opposite side of where Asher sat.

"I mean I don't wanna pry into your relationship here, but just I talked to O-dog yesterday and he said you were the one not answering him, he felt like you were avoiding him." Asher revealed, quickly breaking his own word of not prying, Connor couldn't help but roll his eyes as Asher continued.

"Like, I get the whole murder club thing really freaked my boy out, but I gotta say your crashing over here to mope and hide away from your relationship shit isn't gonna fix anything... and it's also kind of throwing a wrench into any plans I have to help fix mine." Asher said softly, as to not let Michaela hear him.

"I mean the least you could do is crash at your Humpr hook ups place once in a while if you're gonna play that game. I know it's not your style but..." Asher trailed off, Connors eyes met his with a confused look.

"Oh come on bromo you basically reek of sex, you'll need to take more than a quick shower to scrub that off!" he smirked, giving Connor a playful nudge.

"Hey don't worry it's not like I'm gonna spill to Ollie that you're still banging other dudes, I know you're in this like weird gray area. Not really back together yet but not really broken up still either... and you have a crazy sex drive going on that needs to be dealt with but... bro to bro? It's not gonna help your case if Olls found out how you were using your time apart while you're giving him space, especially when it's space that he never asked for, that's all." Asher said with a shrug, leaning back on the couch and kicking his feet up.

Michaela's door opened and she emerged from the room back still in her robe, Connors turned towards her and his eyes met hers briefly before hers darted away towards Asher, she gave him a small smile as she headed towards the kitchen.

The weight of their lives suddenly found it's way back to Connor, pressing heavy onto his chest.

"Yeah I uh... I guess you're right. Maybe it really has just been a bunch of hiding away from reality in here, instead of dealing with shit." he said softly, his words holding more weight than Asher could possibly realize. He glanced briefly towards Michaela but she kept busy in the kitchen putting together a snack.

"I should go." he finished with a small nod, picking his clothes back up and heading back into the bathroom to get dressed, he put on the clothes in a hurry. He didn't want to think, he didn't want to talk, and he above all else did not want to be in this apartment anymore.

He exited the bathroom came back into the living room to find Michaela curled up on the couch, leaning into Asher with a bowl of popcorn next to them as they began flipping through channels to find something to watch.

He quietly gathered the rest of his things, shoving them carelessly into an overnight bag he had brought with him. He didn't care about all of the other stuff he had laying around in boxes from when he first got there right now, he'd come back for it another day... then again maybe he wouldn't. He just didn't care right now.

He opened the door and turned around one last time, fidgeting with the keys in his hands. Michaela didn't turn to look at him though, she stayed watching whatever program was on TV while Asher turned to wave goodbye with a smile that Connor tried poorly to return.

He shut the door behind him and made his way to the elevator.

And he left.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologizes for the longer wait for this one, but as it turned out adding in a new voice (Asher) was harder to adjust to than I originally thought... even though there wasn't a ton of him it still took some getting used to! lol  
> I feel like you're all going to hate me for how this chapter went, but it just felt like the natural flow to the story once another character got introduced! Any predictions for what's to come? More angst, Oliver showing up, a confession of the truth maybe?! Never know...
> 
> As always, Kudos/Comments/Suggestions/Etc are always appreciated!


	7. Push Comes to Shove

 

Weeks had past, neither of them seemed to want to start a conversation about where they had left off and where they were now... so neither of them did.

Asher moved back in with Michaela and Connor moved back in with Oliver, picking up the last of his things when he knew only Asher was home to avoid any further awkwardness. Not that that could be fully avoided of course, they still worked together after all, but keeping up his guard was always easier at work for Connor than it would be outside of it.

They avoided each other as much as they could, and when they were forced onto the same project they simply invited another student into the mix to help them out and keep a buffer between them, or simply split the work down the middle to avoid having to work in the same space for longer than necessary.

But then one day after a couple of weeks of "normalcy" Connor noticed something was different. _"Wait... what's Michaela doing?"_ he pondered as she caught his eye. For all the fake-normal they had both been playing, neither of them were stupid enough to bring their relationships into the classroom or legal clinic for these past few weeks.

But now out of nowhere Asher and Michaela started getting handsy despite each having a case open to investigate, her giggles piercing the mostly quiet room. He thought nothing of it at first, until this fleeting moment when he thought he caught her eyes on him.

 _"Shit was she staring at me? Does she want me to see this or something?"_ Connors mind raced, flustered. _"Wait, no, what are you doing Walsh? You're reading into things, this is nothing... "_ he tried to calm himself down, refocusing on the law book in front of him.

He focused on his studies for as long as he could, but inevitably curiosity got the better of him and he glanced up in their direction again... this time clearly locking eyes with Michaela as Asher nibbled on her neck. He was sure now, all of the signals were there... she was teasing him, which meant she still wanted him...

Game on.

* * *

 

Michaela was always the last to leave the clinic before it locked up for the night, always the overachiever. And knowing this Connor decided to take his sweet time with his case, watching impatiently as one by one the other students left for the day, saying their goodbyes until they were the only two left in the room.

"Hey... " he spoke softly and unassuming. Michaela looked up as Connor wheeled his chair over to her, shocked, she was too involved in her work to even notice that he had stuck around. They had kept such distance from each other lately it must not have even entered her mind that he would still be there let alone talk to her.

"You look pretty wiped, you definitely chose the toughest case... just like you to do." he said with a shy smile, his eyes not quite meeting hers. "You really should relax though, nobody does their best work when they're so spent... you need to take a break or get a little relief every now and then right?" he asked, as his hands found their way up to her shoulders.

He began rubbing into them slowly but firmly, finding the knots and kneading them to ease the pressure she carried. He carried this on for another minute or two in silence before making his move and going a step further, pushing aside her sweater and placing a soft kiss on her shoulder, working his way over to her collar bone, and finally at her neck.

"Wait, Connor... before we let anything happen again... shouldn't we really hammer out what it all means? What's going on exactly?" she asked in a soft gasp, her head tilting back slightly giving him a better angle of her neck to access but Connor leaned back.

"Really Michaela? I mean... doesn't it kind of kill the mood if you're giving me a pop quiz every time one of us has an orgasm?" he chuckled, trying to insert some levity into the tense moment.

"Speaking of which..." Connor continued at the task at hand, moving the hair off of the other side of her neck and beginning to nibble at the nape. She nearly lost herself to the moment when she suddenly snapped back to reality.

Michaela wasn't going to back down so easily this time, slapping his hand away from her she swiveled her chair around to face him. "Connor, no! You can't... you can't just initiate sex every time something you don't want to get into comes up! It's not healthy!" she objected, moving across the room to put some space between them.

"Christ Michaela, why does it have to be a thing or a discussion? Can't we just... let whatever it is be whatever it is? Do you really need to analyze every little fucking thing that happens between us?" Connor pleaded, clearly emotionally spent due to the circumstances they were facing as of late. But Michaela gave no answer, they just looked at each other from across the office.

"God you're being just like--" Connor cut himself off quickly.

"Just like what Connor? No, continue! Just like Oliver? Is that where you were going with that?" Michaela asked, not needing an answer as that was clearly what he was starting to imply.

Connor opened his mouth to object but Michaela cut him off before he could start.

"Because I'm not Connor, that's kind of the issue here. Beyond, you know, wanting to talk about things like any normal human being... I'm not like Oliver, or any of your past conquests! And you won't even allow the idea of discussing what that may or may not mean to enter the conversation!" she pleaded, clearly at wits end herself as well.

"I mean you lost your virginity to me don't you think that requires--" but began to continue but was was quickly cut off.

"Oh fuck off with that Michaela, I've literally screwed hundreds, yes hundreds, of people... just because the destination was different hardly makes the journey some emotional prom night bullshit of me losing my virginity, get real." the words spat from Connors mouth

"Listen, we both got into this for the same reason, you were trying to piss of Asher that night and I was trying to piss off Ollie. Don't complicate it." he muttered, heading back to his desk to collect his things and leave.

"Well than why haven't you?" Michaela stopped him. "It's been weeks since that first time Connor, even after the drama with the fire calmed down you stayed with me and were outrightly ignoring Oliver and any chance of patching things up or putting a final end to things for weeks. If you were really just in it to hurt him... why haven't you? Why haven't you just blown up both of our relationships and run off into the night avoiding all of the shit you don't want to deal with?" Michaela shouted, both physically and mentally too tired to compose herself anymore.

But he had no answer for her, no answer for himself either. He kept tossing his things into his bag and pushed past her and out the door. She tried calling out to him, apologizing for pushing so hard but he didn't care right now, and he wouldn't turn back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's always darkest before the dawn, eh? I just couldn't have them fall back together so easily after last chapter... it wouldn't have made sense! And Michaela is too headstrong to let herself fall to his charms every time so I felt like she had to stand her ground this round. Hopefully none of you hate me too much for the drama and angst lol
> 
> Any ideas on what you'd like to see from here on out? Keep it going or maybe find an ending and move on to a new work? I'll give you this hint, seduction IS what Connor Walsh is best at so... something to think about in anticipation for next chapter lol
> 
> Oh! And I saw this fic reached over 1,000 hits, that's pretty amazing for me so I just wanted to thank you all for reading even if you haven't commented or kudo'd lol. But especially thank you to the commenters, there's been more love than I could have ever expected from this and your enjoyment really keeps me going!
> 
> As always, Kudos/Comments/Suggestions/Etc are always appreciated!


	8. Maybe Tomorrow

"Seriously Connor the affidavit is worthless without the preliminary statement!" Michaela argued, sure of the angle that she’d proposed. The professor who had taken up Annalises class was being particularly hard on the Keating 4, and the legal lab needed an _incredible_ paper from them to make up for the amount of classes missed.

The students were paired up based on their GPA's, which left Connor and Michaela together. Asher was the only one left partnerless so he called dibs on Oliver to help him and balance the odds a bit. "Come on Hackachu, let's head on over to the police station to see what we can dig up!" he shouted out, Oliver gathering some things from his desk into his briefcase.

He jogged over and gave Connor a kiss on the cheek, but wishing to repay Michaela for yesterdays crap he held onto Olivers tie and yanked him back towards him, his biting softly on Olivers lip as he pulled away. "Babe come on... I'm at work!" he laughed, ducking his head down to hide his bashful smile and quickly followed Asher out of the room.

Unfortunately Michaela reminded stonefaced staring at her computer. If she had seen the show he put on it wasn't getting the rise out of her he wanted, he slouched down in his chair in defeat.

"Well if we have to hunt down that fucking thing I'm not going through all those papers alone, this is half your grade too after all... come on." he said, getting up from his desk and making his way out of the office.

With a groan she followed him as he scurried out of the legal clinic as made his way down the hall and into one of the law building’s many record rooms . The click of the door closing behind her in the otherwise empty room felt deafening, as it was their first time alone together since their last argument.

Michaela began sorting through the files alphabetically, as Connor perused at his own pace. After she had gotten her way down to 'K' she noticed that he was still in the same cabinet making zero progress.

"Jesus Connor, doing my fair share of the work is one thing, but I'm not gonna fucking do the work for you. I get you don't like big talks and tough choices but I'd have expected you to give a shit a bit more about your grades... can't fuck your way out of this one with Ms. Thompson grading you after all." she huffed, slamming the 'K' bin closed and making her way over to 'L'.

"Christ Michaela we have a week to get this done it's not that serious... what's wrong? Are you back to being all pent up or some shit now that Asher's back in the picture maybe?" he snapped, the bitterness of the words hit him too late to stop himself.

"Oh...jeeze, shit, I'm sorry... I-I know that's a weird spot for you I was just being... I'm sorry." he offered. Even before they had hooked up he was well aware that that topic was a sore one for her - but sometimes, well most of the time, Connor couldn't censor his big mouth.

She stood silently, staring blankly into the 'L' section, knowing what he said was true. She closed it gently and taking a deep breath. Prepared for the worst, Connor was surprised to see Michaela quietly move past him and out of the room without a word.

He dragged his hands across his face and let out a heavy sigh. "Great job as always, Walsh... " Connor muttered to himself, opening up the 'L' cabinet back up to try and finish off what they came here to do.

No use trying to apologize now, not with Michaela shutting down like that... maybe tomorrow.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that this chapter took so long, and an EXTRA sorry that it's so short after such a wait! But I promise the next one will come very very soon!  
> As it's been so long I figured I'd just post what I already had written - and then finish up the rest of what I have in progress as it's own chapter since they take place at different times anyway!  
> That way you guys get content quicker, and I think it would flow better for the story too?
> 
> As always, Kudos/Comments/Suggestions/Etc are always appreciated!


	9. Tease

The next day was the same grind as usual, everyone trying to get their casework done before the ever-approaching deadline. The clinic itself was fairly empty, most of the students were off chasing leads as only a handful of them had cases easy enough to be worked on from the comfort of the legal building.

Michaela and Connor being at the top of the class of course got their first pick - so for better or worse they were pretty much stuck here on campus for the foreseeable future. It's safe to say that yesterday covered the "for worse" part pretty quickly... so Connor was determined to make today the "for better".

"What a shitty life this dude had, huh?" Connor murmured, rummaging through folders he had collected after being left to finish up the research the day before. The attempt at small talk failed though as Michaela's eyes remained glued to the textbook in front of her.

That's how most of the afternoon had gone in fact, Connor trying to pretend things were normal followed by the awkward silence of Michaela refusing to let that happen.

Connor sighed and took a deep breath, clearly since the casual approach wasn't going anywhere he was going to have to face this head-on... so he tried.

"Listen Michaela, I'm really _really_ sorry about yesterday. I was totally out of line and... I also know in some weird way I sort of contributed to the problem too. I'd really like to try to show you how sorry I am... to make it up to you, if you could think of a way for me to do that?" he asked with a knowing tone, tilting his head to the side to give Michaela a playful look that makes a shiver run down her spine, she knows all-too-well what kind of risqué thoughts that crooked grin hides.

"Ok enough Connor! First yesterday throwing my unfortunate sex life in my face and now this? Stop teasing!" she whispered angrily, eyes darting between him and the book in front of her.

"Teasing? Wow, you know I've been called a lot of things in my life, but I don't think I've ever been called a tease before! After all... I _always_ follow through with what I say." his voice drops to a raspy whisper, looking away as he licked his lips.

From the corner of his eye he could see Michaela open her mouth slightly as if to answer, but nothing came out... that's when he knew he had her exactly where he needed her.

"I bet I could just pull your panties to the side and help you out right here, no one would even notice, everyone here is too busy making sure they don't flunk out." he continues whispering while not looking up from his note pad, the nonchalance of his demeanor hiding his filthy promises.

"Would you like that?" he whispers again, as his eyes finally shift to her, the tension thick in the air around them.

She barely moved, she barely could. It only took a small nod on Michaelas part for the devilish smirk to find its way to Connors face oncemore, briefly, before he composed himself again.

He moved his pencil to his left hand and his right hand slowly fell under the desk, quickly finding it's way under her skirt, shifting the fabric of her underwear to the side just enough for her to be at his full disposal. With no time wasted he dragged his hand gently against her entrance, pressing a single finger inside of her, moving slow and precisely as he didn't wish to draw attention to their corner of the room.

They caught a rhythm quickly enough, and he gently inserted another finger, starting lightly at first like he always has. he loves to see his partners desperate and needy under his control.

He kept up the slow torturous rhythm, and it didn’t take long for Michaelas pleasure to build up and her hips began to rock lightly against his hand in an attempt to reach her pleasure faster. She shifted against him restlessly, just the slightest movement of her hips in time with his hands, her breath unable to steady.

Michaelas nails dug into his thigh as she griped him, desperately gulping down her moans to keep their actions secret, her eyes tearing slightly as holding in this explosion of pleasure nearly hurt to do.

Her legs now nothing but pure jelly and her mind lost into a haze of pleasure, only thanks to the wooden arms of the chair supporting her did she not collapse entirely.

Connor could barely contain his mischievous grin as his hand returned from under the table, momentarily finding it's way to his mouth before quickly finding it's way back to his notepad and pencil.

A few moments passed, and their heart rates settled again. Connor noticed Michaela seemed to be packing up her things, too late for lunch and too early to call it a day - he was confused.

"Hey uh... we're cool right? I mean, it's all even between us right?" he asked in a hushed tone, unsure if he had somehow made things worth with that orgasm - though it wouldn't be the first time he had managed that he realized.

"Cool? Yeah we're cool... but even? Hmm... almost." Michaela replied in a playful tone, her eyes grazing over him over in his seat.

Connors eyebrows raised in surprise as he silently watched her leave the room without another word.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I think now that you have this chapter you'll maybe better understand why I just broke up the last one and this one into their own instead of posting them together... very different vibes, and different days.  
> It's been angsty for so long I must say I've missed their smuttier moments, and I know some of you have too.
> 
> Hope this delivered, and makes up for the last chapter (that definitely got less love than usual! lol)
> 
> As always, Kudos/Comments/Suggestions/Etc are always appreciated!


	10. UnEven

Suddenly Connor snapped to his senses, and he realized the promise lingering on Michaelas words as she left the room. Jolting from his seat he quickly made his way out of the office to find her - eager to figure out together exactly what it would take to get them "even" again.

Walking hurriedly through the legal building, Connor tried to keep his demeanor casual as he dashed and zipped through the smattering of students and interns with ease.

He spotted Michaela finally, alone in the elevator at the end of the corridor, heading down to the basement level far away from the crowds gathered inside the building at this hour. Connor quickly spun around and headed towards the stairs instead.

He raced down the empty stairwell eagerly, glad that he had taken up running again recently, and opened up the door at the end of the room to enter the basement, and he spotted a door shutting quietly at the end of the hall.

Confident but cautious he quickly made his way over to it, taking a deep breath to steady himself before going through.

The door is barely closed behind him before they are tearing each others clothes open and slamming into the wall of the abandoned room. "We don’t have long," whispered Michaela through gritted teeth. "I won’t need long" Connor teased with a sly smile as he tossed his jacket on a chair nearby.

He pulled down his fly and released his already hard erection, having already prepared Michaela with foreplay upstairs he wasted no time he quickly hiked up her skirt and guided himself into her.

This wasn't the time for teasing games or tender moments, they both knew what they wanted here, what they had been denying themselves these past weeks.

He slammed into her making her whole body shudder as she whimpered and slowly started to reposition them to somewhere more stable. She leaned back against the edge of a desk, the loose papers laid atop it falling to the wayside.

She wriggled herself onto the desk behind her, rolling her hips in time with his movements, pushing herself against each thrust. She bit her lip to stifle her moans desperately trying to escape, but each thrust kept her on the edge of crying out, just shy of no longer being able to control herself.

He wasted no time and began playing with her clitoris, this was about a release more than anything else right now and they didn't have much time if they didn't want to raise any questions about their absence - or heaven forbid if one of their significant others returned early and went looking for them.

He hooked his arm around the small of her back and leaned onto the desk to support their weight, drilling into her relentlessly, holding steadily to her waist and pulling her tight against him with every thrust.

Grabbing onto his tie Michaela pulled Connor towards her and into her mouth, not a simple kiss in a moment of passion but a war between lips and teeth and tongues battling for dominance. She's so responsive and intense, soft grunts and stifled moans trapped between their lips.

Michaela grabs for the edge of the desk, the wall, even Connor. It's like she can't stay still and Connor adores that he's making her fall apart like this.

What felt like hours had only been minutes before the need for climax had become overpowering, his short frantic thrusts working them both into a frenzy - filled with a determination and intensity that he had never felt before he finally spilled into her, Michaelas head buried in the crook of Connors neck to stifle her moaning as she came down from this extreme pleasure... the second time he had brought her to such heights this afternoon.

They paused there a minute and allowed the moment to wash over them - the panting breaths, their sweaty glistening bodies sticking to their clothes.

"Well shit." Connor finally broke the silence, groaning as he pulled himself out of her, leaving her one last rush of sensations as she trembled against the desk.

With a chuckle he continued to tuck himself away and proceed to try and fix his hair in a mirror on the other side of the room. "So uh... that made us even, right? I mean I have nail marks that I'm gonna have to figure out a way to explain so... that feels like we're gotta be all good, right?" Connor asked pulling his jacket back on to hide the damage she left behind.

"Yeah Connor... sure, we're even now... wherever that even leaves us exactly." Michaela sighed before continuing.

"We don't have to do this now but you need to promise me that we'll talk at some point soon - I can't keep doing this, I think that's only getting more clear by the day!" she said, fixing herself up as well.

"What's 'this'? The mind blowing body-shuddering sex? Cause if we can't do that anymore then you're just left with Asher and you're gonna get moody again and the whole vicious circle will continue you know and-- " Connor was cut off by Michaela before he could finish the thought.

"No not the sex! Well, yes the sex... but not specifically, it's just... I caved in again, and I kind of hate myself for it. I can't keep doing that if you're going to keep ignoring my wishes the _second_ we snap out of this afterglow shit. I want a conversation, I want... I want to know what this is and what this isn't for you. We need to be on the same page, or yes, this needs to stop entirely." she declared, staring him dead in the eyes so that he would see how serious she was.

"No pressure, no deadlines, just... when you're ready, let me know." she said as she made her way towards the door.

She peeked out first to see that the corridor was still clear before turning around again briefly. "Stay here a few minutes longer, I'm gonna go back to the clinic and finish up my notes but you can just go home... it would be weird if we both disappeared and then both came back." she instructed him as she walked out of the room.

This wasn't the first time Connor found himself left alone in a room post-sex with only an ultimatum left behind... but the old "don't do boyfriends" speech probably wouldn't help him out here.

Hell... he in fact _did_ have a boyfriend at the moment anyway, and now... a Michaela? Whatever that meant.

He ran his hands over his face as the realization settled in his chest - that he was fucked.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year all!
> 
> A little surprise continuation of smut, two chapters of it in a row - a rarity! But of course it had to get a bit real again by the end, can't have too much of a good thing of course! lol  
> I hope you all enjoyed, quite a rollercoaster this chapter was to write... and it all rests on Connor now I guess! Where you do you think/hope to see it go from here? I have a few ideas of course...
> 
> As always, Kudos/Comments/Suggestions/Etc are always appreciated!


End file.
